dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales Of Zesteria Hero Skits
Earth Shattering Admiration ' ' Indigo: Oh man Edna, that Giant’s Strength of yours is awesome. There's nothing more satisfying that to just step on the ground and cause a massive quake, am I right? ' ' Edna: It’s nothing too flashy. That kind of power is common among earth seraphim. Indigo: You know… i bet i can help you work around that soreness by building your tone a little. Gotta not cause worry, y’know. ' ' Edna: What would be the point? I don’t hear anyone else complaining about my tone. ' ' Indigo: Oh, nothing, its just… I overheard you and Mikleo talking about what happens after you use that massive strength and well, I wanted to help with getting a way to resist all that body soreness. ' ' Edna: I appreciate the offer, but getting into it would have Sorey worry about me if the word is spread. I prefer to just be the most ladylike lady that ever ladied. ' ' Indigo: Okay. But if you wanna get a workout so you can lift heavier things, just let me know. ' ' Edna: Like I said, I’m an earth seraph. I can already do that without even trying. ' ' David: Edna doesn’t beat around the bush, does she? ' ' Indigo: No, she does not. ' ' The surprise of the Wind. ' ' Rainbow: Surprised you joined up, Zaveid. What with all the stuff you did to us before. ' ' Zaveid: Like I said, you guys need me. And with Dezel gone, you’ll be short on wind power. ' ' Rainbow: Hey, i'm not judging. ' ' Sectonia: In a way, Zaveid did help us before, didn’t he? ' ' David: That’s right. If he hadn’t given us that gun, we wouldn’t have been able to save Rose. ' ' Rainbow: Still, takes a guy like him to show all the other pervs in our merry group a little class, respect. ' ' Zaveid: Yup, Zelos and those other guys do kinda take it overboard. ' ' David: Tell me about it. ' ' Ramona: Still, it won’t be any different than being with Dezel if we armatize with you, right? ' ' Lloyd: Actually, I think it would be a little different. ' ' Rainbow: How? Sorey and Rose have the exact same forms they still have when they merge with Dezel right? What's the problem? ' ' Sectonia: Well, Dezel was using Rose as a vessel to steady himself until he reached Symonne. That proved to be his downfall, however. ' ' David: So, I guess it’s safe to say we won’t have to worry about that. ' ' Rainbow: ah, it doesn't matter to me. I still get to see Sylphista and see an epic storm of blades everywhere, that is awesome! ' ' Zaveid: Don't everyone go thanking me at once. ' ' Rainbow: Heh-heh. Welcome to the group, Zaveid. ' ' Zaveid: Thanks Dash, happy to be here. ' ' A Dragon's Plight. ' ' Wendy: Edna, i still can't believe your brothers an actual dragon! ' ' Edna: He...wasn’t always like that. Once, he was another earth seraph with a rebellious spirit. ' ' David: I see… Must’ve been hard for you. ' ' Rainbow: Considering what she told us about his adventurous personality, it was pretty obvious. ' ' Hope: Now, we gotta figure out a way to purify him. Hey Zaveid, that gun of yours will help, right? ' ' Zaveid: I don’t think it’s that simple, Hope. Usually when a seraph turns into a dragon, there is only one way for it to revert. ' ' Hope: Oh… we gotta fight and kill Eizen, huh? ' ' David: Doesn’t seem like there’s any other way. I think he would want it that way. ' ' Sectonia: Zaveid, you traveled with Eizen before, right? Before he turned into a dragon… What was he like? ' ' Zaveid: Haven't you been listening? He punched me in the face once when I asked to marry Edna. ' ' Hope: So, he was the protective, adventurous type? ' ' Indigo: God, this is getting confusing… ' ' Armatus Fashion ' ' Rarity: Sorey, Rose, I must say I simply adore your outfits when you armatize with Mikleo and the others! ' ' Sorey: Huh? Are we that fashionable when we do that, Rose? ' ' Rose: Y’know, I haven't really given it that much thought as to stop and look at my fused self in the middle of a battle. ' ' David: Like the hellions would give you time to. ' ' Rainbow: Still, fusing with Seraphim, that’s awesome. It's still weird that Rose can do it even when she's not the Shepherd. ' ' David: From what Lailah told us, a Squire would be given pretty much the same abilities as a Shepherd. Reason why the rest of us can do it too. ' ' Hope: Dude, you're delusional, I’ve never seen any of us do it once. ' ' David: That’s because it didn’t occur to us that Squires could armatize until we saw Rose do it. Get your head in the game, Hope! ' ' Indigo: Yeah, well… we never really tried to armatize successfully. Stay tuned. ' ' A bit of class ' ' Indigo: Gotta say Zaveid, you're pretty classy on the girl stuff unlike our other resident pervs. ' ' Zaveid: You're seriously comparing me to those guys? ' ' Indigo: Well, no, i just see that you act all classy around the other girls and i just take comparisons to other approaches like Vashyron and Zelos. It's just something on my mind, you dont have to take it another way. ' ' Zaveid: Yeah, well, you're partly right. I don't ask about bunker sizes like Vashyron, or flirt like Zelos does. ' ' Indigo: But in my opinion, I think David thinks you act too much like Zelos. You're your own guy. ' ' Zaveid: You damn right. ' ' The Cuffs ' ' Rose: Hey, those handcuffs look pretty worn out, Regal. Want me to take em off and polish em up for ya? ' ' Regal: No need. They’re a symbol of the promise I made on my lover’s grave. When she turned into a monster, she begged me to kill her before she could hurt anyone. I did, but I resided to the crime I have committed. I swore on that day that I would never use my hands to kill again. ' ' Rose: Oh yeah, I heard about that. Thats pretty serious. Still, you didnt really have to cuff your hands like that to make a statement. ' ' Regal: I know, but it doesn’t really bother me that much. However, it’s because of that statement that I wouldn’t armatize, even if I wanted to. ' ' Rose: Well, as long as you can kick the crap outta hellions, you're still an idea guy to rely on. Especially with David. ' ' Regal: Thanks, Rose. Your words are much appreciated. ' ' Wires for days ' ' Rainbow: Dezel, alright! Razor Wires for days, my favorite in battle! ' ' Dezel:You think my weapon makes it enjoyable to battle Hellions? ' ' Rainbow: Of course! You're shooting em out of your hands and tossing them like whips all over the place. All the while doing it when you can't even see! ' ' Dezel: I’m just fighting to stay alive so I can have my revenge. ' ' Rainbow: Oh, right. Im fighting with Mr. Dark and Brooding Sharp teeth Wind Seraph, I forgot. ' ' Dezel: What did you just say? ' ' David: Calm down, Dezel. She doesn’t mean it like that. ' ' Rainbow: Its sarcasm, dude. Cant you take a joke? ' ' Dezel: I used to...back when my comrade was with me… ' ' David: Okay, touchy subject. Still, the way you and Zaveid use them is quite impressive. ' ' Dezel: When you’re a wind seraph, that kind of stuff comes naturally. ' ' Playing with Fire ' ' Hope: Ah, nice. Laliah’s in the battle party. ' ' Zelos: Damn right! That woman just lights my heart on fire. ' ' David: Don’t even think about it, Zelos. You’ll just get burned. ' ' Zelos: Dude, I’m already burned to a crisp. ' ' Sectonia: Not literally, I hope. ' ' Hope: Zelos, I know this is stupid, but why do you hit on girls when you know you're gonna get hurt in some way or another? ' ' Zelos: Because back in my homeworld, the women wanted me because I’m the Chosen, not because I’m me. ' ' David: I know the whole Chosen thing is a bit of a target-behind-your-back kind of thing back where you’re from, but come on, it couldn’t be that bad, could it? ' ' Zelos: Well, that title is what tore my family apart. ' ' Hope: Now that’s playing with fire. ' ' Burning Tendences ' ' Rainbow: Try to remember where you aim those flaming tags of yours, if you don't mind. ' ' Lailah: I’m terribly sorry rainbow, I don't mean to burn my own team members with my fire attacks. ' ' Rainbow: In some cases, its really funny seeing someone's butt on fire. But in other cases like mine, we don't deserve it. But i can understand you're a bit out of practice. You have been out of action while being in that chapel after all. ' ' Lailah: Yes, it has been a while since I’ve been in combat. ' ' Scott: Quite possibly because it took a long time for some to finally pull that sword out. ' ' Indigo: But it was worth it. We got a Fire Seraph, and Lailah's probably the best one we could ask for. ' ' Lailah: Oh… my powers aren't that much. ' ' Indigo: Oh please, i've seen you light hellions on fire from 10 ft away. You're a natural! ' ' Lailah: Well, i suppose iam… ' ' Rainbow: Watch it, you're gonna make her be cocky. ' ' Indigo: Hey, what could go wrong anyway? ' ' The Joys of Earth Armatus ' ' Indigo: Oh yeah! Another victory in the books with the Earth Lord Armatus! Nice work with Sorey, Edna! ' ' Edna: Don’t mention it. ' ' Indigo: Hey i've always wondered. The Fire and Wind versions use blades. So why does the earth one use levitating stone fists instead of a weapon? ' ' David: It’s probably because the weapons symbolizes the element of the Seraph being armatized with. ' ' Indigo: Yup, now i get it. I used to only use my fists too. Now i got a sweet sword from Daruk that I get to slam into hellions with. Course, there's nothing wrong with asking Edna to teach me how to make the earth shake with my fists like she does with stepping. ' ' Leia: Or you could just try to armatize with her. ' ' David: It might not even be that simple. I know I said that we could do it, but I’m very certain the armatus requires a certain aptitude. ' ' Indigo: Ah, well it doesn't matter. Gimme Boulder Breaker any day. ' ' Edna: Weirdo… ' ' Twin Blade Switch up ' ' Rainbow: Hey rose, if you ever wanna get new replacements for your twin blades, let me know. ' ' Rose: Really? ' ' Rainbow: Sure! We got enough gald. I think the towns have some blades that actually look like short swords. Be a lot better than those knives you're always using. ' ' Rose: Hmm… I guess you have a point there. But these knives are the mark of a true assassin guild leader. ' ' Rainbow: Something to be said when you're wielding a giant fire sword, a bow of water, and hundreds of bladed guided by wind… ' ' Rose: Hey, I can do different weapons! ' ' Rainbow: Don't hear me critiquing. ' ' The Cuffs get in the way ' ' Sorey: Regal, your arms look really stiff. You ever feel like taking those cuffs off and stretching your arms? ' ' Regal: I don’t always wear them. Only when I’m out in the field. ' ' David: Ah, that’s right. You swore you wouldn’t fight with your hands. ' ' Mikleo: I guess the same can't be said for eating. Those cuffs just would get in the way, I imagine. ' ' Regal: I tried eating with my cuffs on once. It was a bit awkward, but still manageable. ' ' Sorey: I always think they get in the way during a fight when you change directions with your hands upside down. ' ' Regal: Not in the least, though I do see your concern. ' ' Mikleo: All the more reason to try and get some cuffs that won't slow you down. ' ' Size isn't everything ' ' Indigo: Three girls, just looking for action. Or rather two and a half girls. ' ' Edna: Funny, the way you mentioned me being the half when I'm smaller. ' ' Indigo: I-I'm just playing around, Edna. You can hold, your own in a fight, but it's really surprising that all of that comes from such a small body. ' ' Leia: If ‘big things come in small packages’ applies, then Edna’s got the other small guys in our group down pat. ' ' Indigo: This is why I always love Edna when we're in a battle, makes it enjoyable. ' ' The Dark Breeze ' ' Rainbow: I see you're on the Battle party, Dezel. I've got a good feeling about this! ' ' Dezel: Just hope my wind attacks don’t blow you away in the process. ' ' Rainbow: Was that literal or figuratively? Because you're always like… that, I can hardly tell sometimes. ' ' Dezel: JUst don’t do anything to Rose and we won’t have any problems. ' ' Rainbow: Alright then… ' ' A 1-up on Dezel ' ' Indigo: Hey Zaveid, I talked to some of the guys, and they think you're a WAY better fighter than Dezel. ' ' Zaveid: Not surprising. He did learn to fight by replicating me, after all. ' ' Indigo: No substitute for the original, huh? In a way, it's like having the advanced version of Dezel with us. And you're the better guy in this case since you survived on the party longer than Dezel did. ' ' Zaveid: Yeah, he was always the straight arrow kind of guy. He never could outclass me on his own. ' ' Indigo: Just keep busting out all those stylish Pendulum tricks and were happy. ' ' Zaveid: You got it. Hope Dezel’s watching, because we’ll show him just how we really get things done. ' ' Spear Tactics ' ' Hope: Let's see… if i swing like this… ' ' Alisha: That won't work for someone like you. ' ' Hope: Gah, Alisha! A little warning next time? ' ' Alisha: Oh, my apologies. I noticed you were practicing with that spear and i noticed some minor flaws. ' ' Hope: Yeah, I'm trying to mix it up by becoming a spear fighter. You're not too bad with that halberd, right? Got any pointers for me? ' ' Alisha: Well, I suppose i could give you a few tips. If you’ll permit me of course. ' ' Hope: Anything i can take to become the better spear fighter. Thanks, Alisha. Alisha: Pleasure to be of service. Category:Skits